Something to Sleep to
by The Sub Defectives
Summary: It felt like she was kissing her brother, but her brother, in this case, had very soft lips... Warning: AU GraceAdam fic. REPOST


Title: Something To Sleep To

Contact: look in our profile

Pairing: Adam/Grace

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Vanity, Thy Name is Human, when Glynis gets a makeover

Disclaimer: We don't own it

Summary: It felt like she was kissing her brother, but her brother, in this case, had very soft lips...

Fluff O-Meter: 1 gagillion

Dedication: Chris Marquette and Becky Wahlstorm, without them, we wouldn't have Adam Rove and Grace Polk

Authors Note: Payton here. You're gonna kill us for this, but it's only three pages. And I, personally, think this story turned out pretty derned good.

She was bored. She had actually considered calling Girardi and Rove to see if they were doing something, but she figured they were. And she did not want to watch those two play tonsil hockey. It was disgusting. Couples like that should be shot. She'd do it herself if it weren't her best friends. The phone dragged Grace Polk out of her thoughts. She sat up on her couch and looked at the called ID. Girardi. 'Great.' Grace thought. She grabbed the phone.

"What?"

"Grace.." Joan started. She sniffled. 'Crap. She's crying.' "Adam and I broke up." And suddenly she was interested. And it freaked her out. Grace Polk wasn't interested in relationships or break ups. But there had been something different since Joan had shown up. And it was scaring the shit out of her.

"Why? You two were so sickeningly perfect for each other," Grace said.

"I thought that too, but we were at the park, and he was... checking out Glynis." If Grace had been drinking something, she would have spat it out at that moment.

"Glynis Figiola?!" she yelled.

"Yeah.." Joan said, giving another sniff.  
"And here I was thinking Rove had more brains than that." Before Joan could respond, the door bell rang.

"I'll stop by later Girardi," Grace said, hanging up the phone. She opened the door, revealing Adam.

"Hey, Polk," he said, leaning against the door frame."

"You were checking out The Twig?!" she yelled, letting Adam in the house.

"You talked to Jane," he said, sitting on the couch.

"She was crying," Grace told Adam, sitting next to him.

"I know, I didn't mean to check out Glynis."

"What? Did your eyes pop out of your head and land on her butt?"

"No, Jane's great, she's funny, she's sweet, she's an amazing kisser-" he said smiling.

"Too much information, Rove," Grace said putting her fingers in her ears.

"I know I'm not supposed to check out my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend, but I couldn't help it. Glynis is just so. . ."

"Please don't tell me," Grace said, trying her best not to listen.

"hot!" Adam finished.

"I need to go wash my ears out," Grace told him, she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Grace, come on, I know you're not washing your ears out, yo," Adam called into the kitchen.

Grace came back with two cans of Pepsi, giving one to Adam. "You know me too well."

"I know I do, I've seen you naked," Adam said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ew, Rove, we were five!"

"That doesn't mean I didn't see that little mole on your butt. Do you still have it?" Adam asked, smiling.

"You'll never know," Grace said, leaning back into the couch, making sure there was no possible way Adam could see her butt. Adam laughed when he noticed what Grace was doing.

"Relax Grace." The two sat in silence for a moment when Grace felt Adam put his arm around her. She looked at him.

"Rove?" Adam noticed what he had done.

"Woah, sorry. Force of habit." He began to move his arm back when Grace spoke.

"It's okay, I guess," she said. Though she'd never admit it outloud, she was really enjoying having his arm around her. 'That's so screwed up. This is Rove! What's wrong with you Grace?!'

Neither knowing what to do, they just sat.

"Grace," Adam started at the same time Grace said "Adam." The laughed a little. The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, when Grace saw that Adam's gaze had turned to her lips. He began to lean forward and she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming and fully welcoming the kiss. It felt like she was kissing her brother, but her brother, in this case, had very soft lips.The kiss ended after a second.

"Dude," Adam started. "I'm wicked sorry." He was turning red.

Grace quickly noticed how embarrassed he was. "Adam," she said, shocking him slightly, it had been so long since she called him Adam, "it's okay," she reassured him.

Adam smiled and kissed her again, a little bit deeper than the last kiss. "Do you think you might change your mind about me not seeing your butt mole?" he jokingly whispered.

Grace laughed and pushed him away from her, "I'll consider it."

"Is this weird yo?" Adam asked.

"It's wicked weird. But it's nice," Grace told him.

"Unchallenged?"

"Unchallenged," Grace said, leaning in to kiss him again. He moved his hands up to her face, placing them on her cheeks, and she placed one on the back of his head, playing with a a strand of his hair. The two lost themselves in the kiss until the door to Grace's house opened.

"Woah," Rabbi Polonski said, turning and walking back outside.Grace and Adam broke their kiss and both gave a small laugh.

"I should go.." Adam said. He took Grace's hand. "See you later?"

"Definitely," Grace assured him, giving him a quick kiss.

Grace walked to her room, smiling despite herself. Sitting on her bed, she knew she had something to sleep to that night.

THE END


End file.
